


Caught in a Dying World

by SeerOfQueer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Death, Gen, Humanstuck, Mass Murder, Multi, Polyamory, Sadstuck, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide, Weapons, Zombies, Zombiestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeerOfQueer/pseuds/SeerOfQueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Blood borne illness has swept across the world 34 teens are still ready to fight. This is their story.<br/>A homestuck fan fiction inspired by I Am Hero and ZombieStuck.</p>
<p>I suck at summaries and Titles and Beginnings, first story posted on here, Gomen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dave: Prologue (Homecoming)

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is very short because chapters 2 and on will be a lot longer until it kicks into the alpha's point of view  
> This work's point of view will change every few chapters to a person with in the group till the next group is presented.

 

Your name is Dave Strider, and this is one hell of a mess. One week ago you came back to your small apartment in Nevada, from visiting your elder brother in Texas, only to find out about a small bacterial infection. Small was the worst way to describe what was going on. After only two weeks it was spreading.

~7 days ago~  
“Dave!” Jade screamed jumping into your arms. You had just gotten off of the plane to see your three best friends, John holding up a dorky sign with your name on it, Jade jumping into your arms like a lost puppy, and Rose standing idly by with her ‘welcome back dave, I can’t wait to hear all your THRILLING stories’ smile. Actually you noticed something was different. Rose’s smile you normally see is covered by a medical mask, after another glance you notice all three of them are wearing one. “What’s with the mask” you ask looking to the small tan girl in front of you. “Oh yeah that’s right!” she reached into her makeshift messenger bag she had Rose make for her to retrieve a mask. She pulled the mask over your head and placed it on your face. “There’s been a small illness going around, news suggest surgical masks when in public” Rose piped in from her area. “Also If you wouldn’t mind we have a suitcase to grab, and a bus to catch” she stated in hurried tone. You give her a reassuring nod and take Jade’s hand before beginning to walk toward the conveyer belt holding the suitcases of those leaving the airport. A scream shattered through the area, whipping your head around to see what was going on you noticed couple hugging onto each other and the guy holding the girl with his face pressed into her neck. You wish now you could have given it a second thought, however you turned away to walk out of the building, not giving it second thought.  
~  
The apartment was just as you left it, clothes on the floor, music equipment everywhere, photos strung up on fishing lines leading from several rooms, and storage boxes with the labels Jade threw on to help you remember where you stored your things. The first thing you do is pull out the new photos and string them along the fishing line near the bathroom. Each picture is either taken by you, or by your brother. Ever since you were little you wanted to be in photography, and you are currently working on your dreams now.  
Rose, your oldest friend, has offered to help you with your career by giving you a job at the Magazine she edits, it sound like a good idea but you’re waiting to get your next check from your current employer before you decide to make your huge jump. You and Rose always have each others back, since grade school when a scrawny kid name Andrew tried to take your bag. Rose of course talked him out of it, she was always good at working around things. You meet John online when you were 13, when you found out that you two were only three blocks away from each other you were so excited you ran out the house not even knowing where he lived. Jade you meet while going out for coffee in the 11th grade, she was walking her dog, Bec, when the white pooch slammed into you. She apologized and you offered to take her for coffee as long as she payed for cinnamon buns.  
Life has been really simple for you, that was until the infection.  
   
Your currently life consists of running constantly, trying to survive, and holding onto the ones you really care for.


	2. Holy Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave awaken in the middle of the night m a thud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry it took a month to put up this, yet again, short chapter, a lot of stuff went up, sorry.

**“Dave! Dave!” You were jolted awake in a panic, you couldn’t tell if the headache was caused by the excessive pounding against the door, or if it was your skull throbbing from the collision that occurred when you fell out of bed trying to get to said door. Your name was repeated by the voice on the other side of the door, not knowing who it was you lazily looked through the hole “Jade?” you remark starring the the distraught girl on the other side who stopped knocking “Dave! Let me in please!” she called out again knocking on the door, next to her was a barking Bec facing away from the door. “Not by the hairs of my chinny chin chin” you chuckled slightly to yourself. “DAVE ‘ELIZABETH’ STRIDER, YOU LET ME IN THIS INSTANCE” She screeched. She never uses your middle name unless it’s important, like the time you went camping and she couldn’t find her glasses, but this time it felt more important; You complied letting enough room for both her and Bec to squeeze in. “Jade what’s wrong?” you asked trying to both hold her arms and keep her from shaking. “I.. I’m not sure, there...there was blood and screaming and I had to run! I’m scared Dave...” she mumbled in your shirt holding onto you closely “I’m scared”. Bec’s barking continued until she finally calmed down. “I-I’m sorry” she mumbled, You couldn’t remember another time were you held her when she was scared. She was always the strong one; Not you, never you. You could remember countless times when you went to see her while you were in an upset mood. However right now, Jade, mother fucking, Harley needed you, and under no circumstances would you wuss out on her. You pulled up her face staring directly into her eyes “Jade. What happened?” you moved her head to check if she was hurt anywhere. “I heard screaming next door, when I went to check, there was blood everywhere! Mr. Hinson was on the ground and his wife was biting at him! I think she went insane Dave!” She shouted. “Listen Jade, I know Mrs. Hinson, we’ve been to her house together, little old lady couldn’t take out a fly, let alone her husba-” “DAVE! I know what I saw.” She stared at you her eyes aflame. “uh... Alright... Now lets say you are right?” “I am.” “Okay okay....But why would she be insane all of the sudden?” “I DON’T KNOW DAVE. SHE JUST WAS!” Jade screamed at you shaking in both anger and fear, you yourself were shaking as well. “Jade calm down, let’s get some shut eye and go to Rose’s house in the morning” You suggest worried. “Fine...” She huffed before grabbing a pillow and some blankets from the linen closet and laying them on the couch before laying down herself. You laid down right next to her not wanting to leave her alone. ‘Tomorrow is going to be a rough day’ you thought before closing your eyes.**


End file.
